Daddy Issues
by DepressingWriter01
Summary: "This was him. This was the man he had heard so many terrible stories about. This was the man who had given up his life for his beloved son. This man, was John freaking Winchester." Dean, Sam and Castiel have never really experienced any odd things when they return from a hunt. Until now, when they bump into a familiar face.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Welcome to my story, "Daddy Issues." No, this will not involve sin. It will be about a certain someone coming back from the dead after 11 long years ;)**

 **Also, I apologize greatly if there is grammatical errors and incorrect spelling, I know there is a couple. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic! If you have any questions about it, just ask!**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Three men sat in silence, the only noise being their heavy breathing and the car doors all rhythmically slamming shut as they entered the old vehicle.

"So…" A gruff voice came from the male in the front, cutting through the silence that momentarily fell over them. "I guess it wasn't a vamp?"

"Seriously?" The one sitting beside him scoffed as a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Wow, Dean."

Dean snickered as he quickly turned his head, looking at the figure in the back. Castiel sat there, drenched from head to toe in water. Bits of hair hung in front of his face, covering his disappointed eyes as he shot Dean a playful glare.

"I still can't believe you- the great angel of the lord who can wipe out universes with the snap of his fingers- tripped over your trenchcoat and fell into the lake." The elder hunter laughed as he started the car, smiling contently as the engine purred.

"Let's just get back to the bunker," the angel grumbled. "I need to change." He crossed his arms childishly as he suppressed a smile. "And I can't destroy universes," he added. "Only worlds."

Dean smiled and chuckled in response, rolling his eyes and pressing his foot against the pedal, flinching as it made a slight screeching noise.

Soon, the car began driving down the road, leaving the bloody mess of dead people, ghouls and creepy abandoned orphanages, behind it.

A bright light shone through the thick forest of trees, putting a practical spotlight on the lone car traveling down the road. Silence loomed in the air, all except for the roaring engine of the Impala.

"Dude, no. We are not listening to friggin' Elvis." Dean snapped as he gave his brother and best friend a look. The music blasted loudly, constantly switching between "Can't Help Falling in Love" and "Stairway to Heaven."

"Come on, Dean! Elvis is a national idol!" Sam argued and he desperately shoved Dean's bruised fingers away from the radio switch. "And this song is great, don't you agree, Cas?" Sam huffed. Both men turned to look at Castiel, who was gazing out the window at the stars, in a strange trance. For some odd reason, he seemed awestruck.

"Cas." Dean said firmly, finally gaining the angel's attention. "So? Elvis or Led Zeppelin?" He looked directly into the sky blue eyes of his friend, mouthing the words 'Led Zeppelin' to him. Cas blinked and shook his head before slowly speaking,

"I do not have any preference, Dean. If I did have to choose a song, though, I would say…" He paused, thinking for a moment. "Angel of Death."

Sam and Dean fell silent, shock spreading across their face. Angel of Death? Like, the heavy metal song? Their innocent friend- who was literally an _angel_ \- listened to heavy metal?

"Like… by Slayer?" Sam said, dumbfounded. Cas nodded with a proud little smile as they all burst into laughter. Neither of them noticed that the music had shut off during their conversation.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean spoke up, still chuckling hysterically. Dean actually had to cover his mouth to quiet down his laughter.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas replied, his head tilting to the side as he gave Dean a sheepish smile, placing his hands on his lap.

"You are full of surprises, man." Dean smirked as he quickly turned back, his gaze switching to the empty road ahead of him. Sam's laughter had died down as well. The younger hunter reached over to a bag by Castiel's feet and opened it, taking out a banana. Castiel's eyes followed the fruit as he quickly reached into the bag as well and pulled out an apple. Despite Dean's protests of no healthy food in the car, both sniggered and ate silently.

Minutes passed in the quiet that seemed to keep reapearring. Castiel was the one who often broke the silence to shift between seats or move around a bit. Sam also joined in as well, humming a soft tune to replace the music they had decided not to play anymore.

As Dean spun around to speak to Cas, he was cut off by a firm grasp on his shoulder and the panicked scream of Sam saying, "Watch the road!" In response, Dean slammed his foot on the brakes, wincing as a high pitched screeching filled their ears. The car had almost come to a complete stop when there was a thud.

The three's eyes widened as they looked out the front window, only to spot a body sprawled out on the ground a couple feet away from the front of the car.

"Oh, my God!" Sam gasped, receiving a glare from Cass. They all stumbled out of the car, running to the person. Sam, having longer legs than the other two, arrived first, and bent down beside the person. He examined them for a second.

By their body structure, Sam could guess they were a male. The guy had short, black hair with a few strands of brown and gray poking out. He also appeared to have a beard, but it was difficult to tell since the man was lying on his stomach. He had pale skin that covered in smeared mud, dirt and blood. Cuts and bruises also seemed to be covering him from head to toe. The man wore a beige shirt, which was being covered by a dark brown jacket; he also wore grey jeans and loafers that were covered in dried clay.

"Are they dead?" Dean huffed as he crouched down beside Sam. There was no response. He raised an eyebrow, looking over to his sibling, only to see his jaw opened in shock. He lightly smacked him on the elbow. "Sammy?"

Sam looked up, his eyes brimmed with tears as he took a deep breath in. He was upset and distressed about something that Dean could not quite figure out.

"Dude I-" Sam inhaled again, trying to search for the correct words. "I think.." He put his hand on the shoulder of the unconscious man. He quickly flipped the person onto their back.

Everyone fell silent. Dean had frozen to the ground and Sam was just in shock. Cas seemed completely unaffected by this, studying the man's facial features. He seemed… familiar? That's when it hit him.

This was him. This was the man he had heard so many terrible stories about. This was the man who had given up his life for his beloved son.

This man, was John freaking Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for not updating recently. There's just some school drama, is all! I will try my best to update the quickest I can. Make sure, if you have any tips on what should do, tell me.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

"D-Dude, is that-" Dean finally stuttered out after a long period of silence. Sam just nodded in response, completely mortified. "How is..?" Dean looked up at Castiel, who appeared to be just as confused as he was.

Dean's first thought was that maybe it was a shifter, or a stray ghoul that followed them. Maybe even a demon? Nevermind that, he'd test out later. First, he needed to keep whatever it was alive and bring it back to the bunker.

Sam reached out- obviously having the same thoughts as Dean- and checked for a pulse. It was still alive, thankfully.

"Cas. Could you put this… _thing_ in the trunk?" Sam finally spoke, his voice quite hoarse as his throat went dry.

Castiel nodded and picked up John, throwing the frail man over his shoulder and walking to the trunk of the car. Dean looked back at Sam.

"It can't be a ghoul, right? We burned Dad's body. Shifter, maybe? Or Demon?" Dean immediately said. Sam furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

"I dunno, man. I mean, it could be dad. Cas could've brought him back? Or someone else; The Darkness? Or God?" Sam replied. Dean shook his head, sighing angrily as he stood straight. He looked over as the trunk slammed shut and their angel friend entered the Impala.

"Don't think so. The Darkness brought back Mom, so I doubt she would've brought Dad back as well. I'm sticking with shifter, now let's go and we'll figure it out when we get back to the Bunker." Dean huffed as he turned on his heel, heading back towards the car. Sam frowned as he reluctantly followed. Both of them entered and plopped down onto the leather seats. The smiles they had worn before were gone. Even Castiel could not smile.

The car started up again and they rode in silence. Nobody made any movements, except for Sam constantly looking in the back, out the window, at the trunk as if his "father" would jump out at any second.

The door to the bunker slammed shut, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps. The three Hunters went into the main room, Dean and Sam collapsing into chairs as Castiel walked down the small steps.

"Where would you like me to put him?" Castiel spoke up, obviously speaking about the unconscious "John" on his shoulder. Dean looked up and scoffed.

" _It_." He snapped. "And bring it to the dungeon." The older Winchester growled as he pulled a beer from a cooler that he kept beneath the table. Castiel obeyed and carried the body towards a door, opening it and disappearing down a flight of metal stairs.

Sam listened to the metallic footsteps getting quieter each moment, taking in a deep breath. He leaned back in his chair and sighed as thoughts began racing in his mind. Was that thing really his father? Or was it a shifter, like Dean said? Or something else? A Demon? Well, whatever it was, Sam would figure it out.

"Dude, why Cas taking so long?" Dean asked, interrupting Sam's thinking process. The young Winchester looked up and blinked a couple of times before shaking his head.

"He's, uh, probably changing." Sam replied. Dean gave him a slightly weirded out look before shrugging and taking a sip of his beer. Then- as if on cue- Castiel entered the room wearing a dry trench coat.

"You tied him up, right?" Dean spoke up as Cas sat himself down across from the two. Castiel nodded,

"Of course, Dean. Also-" Castiel began to speak, but was of course cut off by Dean speaking.

"Yeah, great." He grumbled. "Now I'm gonna go get my usual 4-5 hours of sleep, it's been a tiring day." Dean stood up, chugging the rest of beer as he slammed the bottle onto the table and stormed off before anyone could say anything.

"Jeez, what's got him angry?" Sam muttered under his breath, earning a sigh from Castiel.

"Do you wish for me to answer that?" Cas said as he looked up at Sam. Sam frowned and shook his head. Both stayed in silence for a while before Sam stood up and flashed Castiel a forced smile.

"I should probably get to bed, too… Night, Cas." He turned on his heel and headed out the door.

Castiel sat there, watching as the lights all began shutting off- except for the lamp in front of him. He was soon consumed by the darkness, moving closer to the small source of light. Castiel closed his eyes and began to think of all the possible outcomes of tomorrow.

Hours passed. Castiel was in a complete trance, his eyes shut tight and hands resting on his cheeks. He was so out of it that he did not hear the footsteps, or the sound of someone struggling to open the metal doors. He did not hear the sound of someone grabbing a knife from the kitchen and he definitely did not hear the sound of someone loading a gun.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Sam! Dean!" The loud and panicked voice of Castiel yelled, echoing off the metal walls of the bunker. Out of instinct, both Dean and Sam jumped out of their beds and snatched their weapons as they both burst out of their rooms. The two men glanced at each other before tumbling down the hallway and into the dungeon where they had heard the panicked cry. There, before them stood the figure in the trenchcoat, staring at the empty chair in the middle of the room covered in ropes that had clearly been cut.

"No, no, no, no…" Sam mumbled as he walked over to the chair. He looked down at the devil's trap and inspected it. That was strange, there was no scratches or spaces in it, which meant the demon could not have gotten out. Unless… It wasn't a demon.

"Cas! How the hell did this happen? I thought you secured him?" Dean snapped angrily and turned to the angel. Cast stepped back slightly, knowing not to be near Dean when he was angry.

"I tied him down, Dean. Quite securely. I even used the Google search engine to see how to tie a double knot." Castiel blurted out defensively.

"Okay, guys, leave it for now. We have to find him, I locked down the bunker last night so he should still be in here." Sam interrupted their little feud as he stood up and checked the amount of silver bullets in his gun. "Dean, you got the demon knife, right?" Dean nodded in response and pulled out the ancient knife, getting into a sort of attack stance.

"Alright, come on. And be careful." Sam said slowly, taking the lead as he walked up the metal stairs as quietly as he could and found himself in the main room. The young Winchester made a motion with his hands. Dean and Cas spread out, looking through every room. Oddly, there was no sign of 'John.'

Sam looked over as the hunter and angel came back, disappointed and weary looks on their faces. They looked around anxiously, silence falling upon them.

"I don't think-" Castiel said, before he was cut off. An arm wrapped around his throat and pulled him back. Castiel struggled against the strong grip, but sadly could not escape as a sharp blade was pressed against his back.

"Cas!" Dean yelled and spun around, pulling out the demon knife. Sam aimed the gun up, cocking it, and staring directly into the eyes of his… father. He blinked a couple of times and shook his head.

"Don't move, or I'll send this blade right through 'im!" John growled. Castiel arched his back slightly, looking to Dean and Sam who slowly put their weapons down. He already knew they were planning to do something, so right before they put the plan into action, he spoke.

"Dean, Sam, wait!" He hissed, causing them to freeze to the spot. "This is-" John jabbed him in the back. Cas growled and there was a sudden burst of light, John was sent flying back and landed near the stairs.

John groaned and rubbed his head. He looked at Sam and Dean, studying them. Sam's hair was much longer than the last time he had seen him, Sam was much taller and Dean looked.. Well, he kind of looked the same. But John knew one thing, by the way they spoke, by the way they looked at him with uncertainty, by the way they even stood. _That was them._ His eyes widened slightly when he stood up, waving the kitchen knife in his hand at Cas.

"What are ya waitin' for, boys?! Gank him!" John snapped instantly. Dean and Sam didn't move. "Boys?"

"Shifter or Demon? Or somethin' else?" Dean snapped back, taking a step forward and fiddling with the knife in his hand.

"I dunno what he is, but just kill 'im already!" John motioned towards Cas, who furrowed his eyebrows and looked to Sam and Dean in confusion.

"He's talking about you." Sam said, glaring at the other. That received a confused look. John scoffed and stood up.

"I'm a human. I'm your dad, for Christ's sake!" That received an eye roll from Dean, who had a small smirk on his face.

"If you're really my dad, what did you get me for my 15th birthday?" Dean gave John a smug and triumphant look.

"A Glock 19, 9mm semi automatic pistol. It was for your big huntin' trip in Massachusetts," John replied in a monotone voice. "Werewolf case, we found an entire pack in an abandoned butcher in Springfield." he added.

Dean and Sam went silent. Every word he had said was correct, but that couldn't be possible. Right? It couldn't be him… Could it?

"When did… When did mom die?" Sam said. John's expression darkened a bit, and he managed to muster up enough courage to speak.

"November 2nd, 1983. Worst day of my life. I told Dean to grab you and run… I-I almost didn't make it out of there." He replied.

"Dad…?" Sam said quietly, his voice cracking like a pubescent teeanger. John just smiled and nodded slightly, tears pricking at the corner of his eye. Sam rushed forward and immediately wrapped his arms around his father.

"Hey, Sammy…" John replied softly, wrapping his arms back around the young one. This sweet moment lasted for a couple of minutes, them just standing there embracing each other. Castiel stood there, completely confused. Dean, meanwhile, was furious with his father and wouldn't even spare him a glance. So it was him. But how? It shouldn't be possible. It shouldn't!

John blinked a couple of times before he gently shoved Sam off of him, snatching the gun and standing in front of his sons protectively. He aimed the gun at Cas, who didn't have enough time to react.

"Dad, no!" Sam screamed before the gunshot went off. The bullet just barely grazed Castiel's neck, who stood there without a reaction. John fired two more times, hitting the angel directly in the chest. There was strangely no reaction.

Dean yanked the gun from John's hands and looked over at Cas, who just raised an eyebrow in displeasure. He looked back at John.

"What the hell!?" Dean was close to smacking his father, but managed to suppress his anger. John glared directly into Dean's eyes.

"He is a monster, Dean! Why are ya runnin' around befriending the things we're supposed to be killin'! Next thing I know you befriended a vampire! Or slept with a demon! Or a werewolf!" JOhn snarled. Dean's eyes widened a bit. _Oops_.

Laughter. The three looked over to see Castiel giggling uncontrollably. John scowled at him, clenching his fist.

"What do ya find so funny, monster?" He frowned. Cas shook his head and took a step forward.

"Mister Winchester, I do not believe you understand; I am no monster. I am… was an Angel of the Lord. My name is Castiel." The angel n a trenchcoat replied with a proud- yet sad- smile.

"Angel? There ain't no such thing as Angels!" John denied. He had never heard of an angel. "If you are an angel, where's your halo, eh? What about your harp? Your wings?"

At the thought of his wings, anger and sadness built up inside of Castiel.

"You are unable to see my wings, due to your senses being too dull to perceive them." Cas replied as calmly as he could.

"Yeah, whatever. Dean, why's he here?" John turned to his eldest son, who let out a heavy sigh. He shook his head.

"Dad, he's telling the truth. Believe me, he is not a monster." Sam spoke up. John went quiet, looking between his two sons and the _creature_ before him.

"Prove it." He said grimly. "Prove to me you are what you say you are, and I won't hurt you." John crossed his arms. Castiel let out a quiet, sad sigh.

"Cas, don't listen to h-" Dean said, before he was cut off. Light began glowing from Cass and soon illuminated the room. Behind the frail figure, large shadows of wings began to unfurl from it's back. The wings seemed skeletal, with sharp feathers falling from it constantly. In a loud, booming voice Castiel said,

"Do not test my strength, John Winchester. If you ask me to prove to you what and who I am ever again, I will not hesitate to smite you." Slowly, the wings began to fold back in and the light faded. John stared at him, completely shocked. He never had expected for Angels to be real, I mean sure Demons were, but Angels…? Wow, a lot had changed since he was last on Earth. A lot.

After a long drifting moment of silence, Dean cleared his throat.

"So, dad," he said slowly. "We should probably get you caught up on things."

 **Hey, everyone! I apologise deeply for not updating lately, life is pretty busy. Tell me how you liked the chapter and give me some feedback! (Do you think Cas should have done the wing thing? I dunno, I don't like it but it's the one way I thought of that Castiel could've done to prove himself to John. The ending to this chapter is pretty bad, sorry!)**


End file.
